So called power input protection and filters are important components in Printed Board Assemblies, PBAs, and serve to protect a load which is arranged on or connected to the PBA from power surges and other variations in the input current to the load, as well as serving to protect the load from power outages.
Known technologies for power input protection and filters include Passive Current Ripple Filters, PCRFs, usually combined with Passive Hold-up circuits which mainly serve to preserve the power supply to the load.
Known PCRFs usually comprise LC-circuits. A drawback with this is that the inductance as well as the capacitance of the LC-circuit will vary due to aging and temperature changes, so that the capacitors and inductances used in the LC-circuit must be over-dimensioned in order to ensure good performance over the entire lifetime of the PCRF, which will lead to large components being used, something which will consume surface area on the PBA, which is undesired.
Regarding known Passive Hold-Up circuits, since such circuits are required to be able to supply large currents in the event of a power outage, they will need to have rather large capacitances, which can be accomplished in one of two ways (or in combinations of those two ways): either a large amount of capacitors, each with a low capacitance can be used, which will consume a rather large surface area on the PBA, or a smaller amount of capacitors with a large capacitance can be used, which will consume less surface area on the PBA, but which in the other hand will lead to an increased height of the PBA, which naturally is also undesired.